


I've Told Ev'ry Little Star

by orphan_account



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little time left on Earth, and still so much has yet to be experienced.
Relationships: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince/Le pilote | The Pilot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	I've Told Ev'ry Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



It has been six years now, since I last saw the little prince, six years which have weighed heavily on my heart. For it is not often that one finds a friend as close and open as my little prince. He felt neither fear nor shame like adults do, and so our relationship progressed more quickly over our short time in the desert than many grown-ups do across an entire lifetime. But he did feel lonely. I can only imagine how often he must have felt lonely, on that planet with only the roses and baobabs. 

We watched the sunset together every night of that week. At first he sat a small distance from me, but soon he came close enough that I could feel the heat of his body. And when the sun dipped below the bow of the horizon I could sense his shivering.

“It is very cold at night, here.” 

“Is it not cold at night on your own planet?”

“Oh, it is quite cold. But it takes only a few steps and then I am in the sun again. Here the nights are very long, and there is no way to leave them.”

“That is why I have my blanket, and my bedroll.”

“I have neither of those things.”

“Then I will share mine with you. I am a large man, but you are very small.”

He was quite small, maybe only a meter and a half tall and barely a hundred pounds. When I carried him to the well he’d been no more of a burden than a sack of flour. So adjusting how I sat to allow him a section of my bedroll was no matter. 

“If I was your size, I’d be too large for my planet.” 

“If I was to Earth as you are to your planet I’d be several thousand miles tall. Most planets are quite big. Yours is an asteroid, at most.”

“What’s the difference between an asteroid and a planet?”

“The size.” At this point he had crawled underneath my blanket, curled so only his golden hair was visible. “If you were a planet, an asteroid might be a grain of sand.”

“And what would I be if you were a planet?”

“A smaller planet.”

“Not a moon?”

“Moons are bodies that orbit a planet. Size is less important.”

“My planet doesn’t have a moon. Why does yours?”

“Because Earth is a planet.”

“Why do you have to name everything and put it in boxes? If I say it’s a planet, and you say it’s an asteroid, then nothing changes but the name.”

The little prince huffed indignantly at this indignity. His bright eyes peeped over the edge of the blanket at me, wonderful in their luminosity. 

“What concerns you now?”

“You know I am going away very soon,” he said solemnly. “But there are many things on this planet I have not experienced.”

“That’s true of everyone. Many people die having never left their home country.”

“What I want to experience is right here.”

“Then why not try it?”

My little prince, I cannot say if I regret saying those words or if I regret not saying them sooner. For the minute that he heard my sentence the prince climbed into my lap and kissed me. His legs wrapped around my waist and his arms were cast around my neck as I struggled to breathe. For he did not kiss me like a brother, a friend, or a comrade-instead he kissed me as a lover. 

I tried to push him away, but his grip was tight and I acquiesced. A stronger man would have said no. But I was not strong. His kiss was hot and wet and I had been lonely for a very long time. I laid a hand flat to his chest, where his heart beat like a bird’s.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Not yet.” 

“When will it be yet?”

“When it’s over.” He sat back on his haunches, eyebrows pulled together in intense concentration.

I was aware, of course, of my growing arousal at the warm weight in my lap. My hands slid up the sides of his body and he shuddered. It was a sight to see him loose-lipped and flushing, a sight that increased my own guilt. Some things are too innocent to be touched, too separated from the carnal to ever be seen in such a light. The little prince was one of those things, and then he wasn’t.

“Are you sure you want this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because this is what adults do.”

The little prince laughed at me, then buried his face in my neck. “There you go, putting things in boxes again.”

I could only stroke the top of his head. Touching him burned me and my body was consumed by hellish fire. The prince was a frog and I was a boy with a sharp stick; the prince was a bird and I a careless youth with a slingshot. We kissed again and I pulled his scarf away to nip at his neck. He gasped.

That small sound swept away all traces of my conscience. I wanted, I craved, and I got. By moonlight we stripped each other bare. I took him in hand and admired the quiet mewl he made. His own machinations were clumsy and unpracticed, so I guided him-  _ a little tighter at the head, there, and you can always grip harder. _ We would have spoken, but words were meaningless compared to touch. The prince dug his nails into my forearm as I held both of our erections, breathed harshly into my ear as the desert lay silent around us. His thighs were warm where they squeezed into my sides. 

“I understand!” he told me with a jerk before melting over my shoulder.

“Understand what?”

But the little prince was silent.

It has been six years since that night. Sometimes I awake and I can still feel his hands unbuttoning his shirt, feel his weight in my lap. The absence burns more than the presence. 

I loved him, there in the shadow of my plane. He must have loved me too.


End file.
